


Sunset

by serenbach



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin share a pipe and a Moment at Beorn's house.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emsiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsiecat/gifts).



> For emsiecat, who requested a peaceful moment at Beorn's house.

Bilbo sat on the large back step of Beorn’s house to get some fresh air and watch the sunset, as content as a hobbit could be so far away from home.

He was safe, he was clean, and his stomach was full of bread and honey. It was the best he had felt since Rivendell, so good in fact that it only dimmed his mood slightly to discover that while his pipe and his little pouch of pipeweed had survived his fall through the goblin tunnels, his matches unfortunately had not.

He was just about to tuck his pipe safely away when Thorin came out to join him, his eyes dropping to the pipe halfway into his jacket pocket. He nodded at Bilbo, a little hesitantly. “Go ahead, Master Baggins,” he said. “Don’t stop on my account.”

“Ah,” Bilbo said. The bruises on Thorin’s face still stood out starkly, and he still carried himself stiffly, and he sounded almost uncertain, as if his presence was stopping Bilbo from enjoying the sunset. “It seems that I left my matches in goblin town.”

Instead of making a derisive comment about his matches, as most of the dwarves had done when he joined the Company, Thorin just smiled, slow and brilliant, the way he had smiled at him on top of the Carrock.

Bilbo’s heart fluttered ridiculously.

“I seem to have the opposite problem,” Thorin informed him. “I lost my pipe, but I still have my tinderbox.”

Bilbo smiled back at him, shifting over on the step. “Well, there’s an easy solution to that problem!” he exclaimed, patting the space next to him.

Thorin’s smile grew warmer and he sank down next to Bilbo with only the slightest sign of discomfort. Bilbo handed him his pipe and the pipeweed and watched as Thorin packed the pipe and then lit it.

He then offered it back to Bilbo so he could use it first. Bilbo made a “go ahead” gesture, and Thorin took a deep inhalation, sighing deeply in contentment.

“This is… excellent pipeweed,” Thorin remarked, sounding somewhat surprised.

Bilbo grinned, enjoying his expression too much to be offended. The pipeweed the dwarves tended to smoke smelled harsher and more bitter than what he was used to. “That’s Old Toby, the finest pipeweed in the Southfarthing.” Thorin nodded and took another puff and handed the pipe back to him.

 “Perhaps when we’ve taken back Erebor,” Bilbo said, putting the pipe to his own lips, “you could come back to the Shire for a longer visit. If you like Old Toby, then it would be a shame not to try Longbottom Leaf.”

Thorin’s expression was soft and surprised, though whether it was because of Bilbo’s easy belief that they would reclaim Erebor, or at his invitation, he wasn’t sure.

“I’d like that,” Thorin answered, and they were quiet for a moment.

Bilbo tilted his head back as he let out a puff of smoke and gazed up at the darkening sky. But before he could pass the pipe back over to Thorin, he felt a light brush of fingers against his ear and jolted, letting out an undignified squawk.

He twisted around to see Thorin giving him a startled look, his hand still reaching out towards him. “My apologies,” he said. “But… you have a bite mark on your ear.”

Bilbo handed him back the pipe and reached up to touch his ear, wrinkling up his nose in disgust. He’d forgotten about it with everything else that had happened.

“That must have been from when I fell,” Bilbo said, feeling the slight twinge of pain when he touched the tip of his ear.

“Fell?” Thorin asked, leaning closer, and Bilbo realised that he still didn’t know what had happened.

“I managed to slip away when you were all captured,” he explained. “I was going to follow and try and do… something… but one of them saw and, well.” He touched his ear again. “We fought, and he knocked me off the bridge.”

“And you found your own way out,” Thorin said, and Bilbo nodded, not wanting to dwell on the creature or the Ring he’d found.            

Thorin shook his head, tapping his thumb against the side of the pipe. “And to think I doubted the wizard’s choice of burglar.”

Bilbo laughed. “I doubted his choice, too. I still do, truth be told.”

Thorin reached out and touched his shoulder. “I have no doubts at all.”

As Bilbo stared at him, Thorin blinked and pulled his hand back. If Bilbo didn’t know better, he would say Thorin was flustered.

“We should return inside,” Thorin said. “We were warned not to be outside after dark.”

Bilbo nodded, getting to his feet and stretching. It seemed to take Thorin a moment to remember to hand him his pipe back when he was done.

“Thank you,” Thorin said. “For the loan of your pipe, and for everything else.”

“Thank you for the loan of your tinderbox,” Bilbo answered with a smile as they headed back inside. “and for the company.”

Dwalin beckoned to Thorin as they shut the door behind him, and with a final clap to Bilbo's shoulder he headed over to Dwalin, who seemed to be smirking about something.

Bilbo headed towards his bed, laid out in the middle of the dwarves, tucking his pipe safely away with a smile.

Hopefully Thorin would be willing to share with him again in the future.    


End file.
